maldición
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: alguien ataca konoha llevandoce a sakura con el, o mas bien ellas. cuando una gran verdad oculta se descubre... cuando un amor es retenido y escondido por el destino que nos depara esta historia
1. Chapter 1

La maldición...

By: tommy hiragizawa.

Los personajes no son míos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos años existían un grupo de kunoichis legendarias. Todas ellas vivían juntas en una sola aldea, en la cual no se permitía la entrada de los hombres como una tradición sagrada. Pero cada 10 años una de sus mujeres salía al mundo a procrear hijos, si eran mujeres eran enviadas a la aldea, si eran hombres se le entregaban al padre y la mujer regresaba a la aldea después de procrear su 2 hijo varón.

Pero en una ocasión una de ellas no regresó. La mujer que había podido salir se contaminó con los placeres del mundo normal y nunca regresó a su aldea. Pero... la importancia de regresar era desconocida por ella. Las mujeres tenían que regresar porque sobre ellas recaía una maldición. Y si las hijas de esas mujeres no iban a la aldea tarde o temprano presentarían los síntomas de ella.

Por ello la mujer dejó a su única hija en las puertas de una aldea, besó su mejilla y desapareció en la espesura de la noche.

La mujer regresó a su aldea, pero debido a la traición hacia sus leyes fue ejecutada. Mientras que las mujeres de la aldea nunca supieron el paradero de la hija. Nunca supieron el paradero de su princesa.

0o0o0o0 maldición 0o0o0o0

Era una mañana como muchas en la aldea oculta de la hoja y una chica de rosados cabellos despertó con los rayos del sol sobre su rostro.

Feliz se levantó de su cama y se alistó para otro día de entrenamiento con su equipo. Su adorado equipo 7. Que desde hace tiempo era el más extraño de los equipos, ya que no solo estaba conformado por 3 chicos, sino por 4, ya que después del regreso de Sasuke Tsunade dio la aprobación para que Sai siguiera siendo parte del equipo.

Feita!!!!! – escuchó como la llamaba su compañero...

Sai!!!! – Corrió a abrazarlo – llegas temprano... – le dijo

La que llega tarde aquí eres tú, ahora solo falta que llegue Kakashi-sensei – le reprochó.

Ehh???, y los demás??? –

Están entrenando ya, yo te estaba esperando – le sonrió

Entonces vamos a entrenar, sabes que Kakashi-sensei llegará hasta dentro de 2 horas – se rió

Si –

No tardaron mucho en llegar cuando por fin vieron a sus amigos entrenar, como siempre con su gran rivalidad de por medio.

Teme!!!! –

Baka – le respondió Sai...

Que haces con Sakura-chan??? – dijo haciendo escándalo

Lo que todos debimos de hacer, la estaba esperando, pero ustedes se hicieron los sordos y se vinieron a entrenar... –

Pero es que el dobe me empezó a retarme y no me pude contener!!!!! –

hmh –

Hola Naruto-kun – saludó Sakura...

Sakura-chan me saludó antes que al dobe!!!!!!!!!!!! – lloraba el rubio de felicidad.

Buenos días Sasuke –

Hmh –

Sigan entrenando, yo iré a correr para calentar –

Voy contigo feita linda –

Bien, vamos –

Y así siguieron entrenando y corriendo...

Hasta cuando piensas dejar que Sai te gane terreno Sasuke-baka? –

¿De que demonios hablas? –

No te hagas, lo sabes bien –

No te entiendo nada –

Por dios!!!!, hasta cuando vas a permitir que Sai te gane terreno con Sakura???... por si no te has dado cuanta ya no te dice "sasuke-kun", se la pasa todo el día pegada a Sai, le importa un bledo si le contestas o no, hasta me saluda primero a mi y ya hasta me dice Naruto-kun!!!... –

Y eso a mi que... –

No empieces a decir que no te molesta, porque además de tu rival soy tu amigo, y te conozco. Cada vez que ella le besa la mejilla o le abraza tú aprietas los puños, eso solo significa que te estás conteniendo... –

Es que porque tiene que ser ella la que ahora me atraiga??? –

Y porque no??, eres hombre, con sangre en las venas, y Sakura-chan es una preciosura... pero la estás dejando a manos del teme de Sai... ¿piensas dejar que te la gane?, no era reconstruir tu clan una de tus metas??? –

Hmh –

Ya quieres zanjar el tema, esta bien, no te diré mas, pero solo te digo una cosa... puede que después sea demasiado tarde... –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuantas... vueltas mas... tenemos que dar?? – dijo Sai respirando agitado...

No... Lo... se... – dijo ella

Que... no eras tu la que... llevaba las.. Cuentas?? –

Perdí la cuenta... a las 23 –

Que... tal... se paramos... un poco... –

Hai... –

Y se dejaron caer sobre la grama...

Feita, estás segura de que tu plan con el teme está saliendo bien??? –

Hai, me doy cuenta de que Sasuke se pone mal cada vez que nos ve juntos¿que dice Ino sobre esto?... no creo que le agrade que su "novio" esté ayudándome con esto –

Y tienes razón, hay días en que me arma su escenita de celos, pero ella sabe que solo lo hacemos para darle celos a ese –

Y gracias a Naruto todo va viento en popa...jajajaj –

Si, ese baka sabe como actuar...-

Hai... –

Sakura... –

Si??? –

Sai se echó sobre Sakura...

Sai??? –

No digas nada, alguien nos vigila... –

Sakura trató de ver si en efecto había alguien .

Son 5 en total, todas mujeres –

Eres buena en esto –

hai –

Se levantaron y Sakura por fin habló...

Salgan de una vez!!!! –

Se ve que eres buena Princesa –

Eh??? –

Ataquen!!! Y traigan a la princesa con vida!!!! –

Hai!!!! – gritaron el grupo de mujeres en coro...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de un rato...

No crees que ya tardaron mucho??? –

Hai... a lo mejor ya se le declaró y están haciendo cochinadas por ahí... – se rió Naruto...

"no cabe duda de que entrenar con Jiraiya-sama le hizo daño" –

A...ayuda... – escucharon una voz salir de entre los arbustos... –

Sai??? –

El chico venía mal herido y sangrando...

Sakura... –

¿Que le pasó a Sakura-chan?!!! –

Ellas se la llevaron – y sai calló desmayado

Ellas??? –

No!!!!!! Secuestraron a mi Sakura-chan!!!!!! –

Continuará...

Bueno, bueno. Estoy comenzando un fic de Naruto de Sakura y Sasuke. Al principio iba a hacer el triangulo entre sai y ellos, pero después pensé que se vería mejor Sai con Ino.

En fin, trataré de subir más rápido los de compromiso y terminar este rápido.

En fin, no tengo más que decir.

Me despido...

Atte: tommy


	2. Chapter 2

La maldición...

By: tommy hiragizawa.

Los personajes no son míos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Anterior...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A...ayuda... – escucharon una voz salir de entre los arbustos... –

Sai??? –

El chico venía mal herido y sangrando...

Sakura... –

¿que le pasó a Sakura-chan?!!! –

Ellas se la llevaron – y sai calló desmayado

Ellas??? –

No!!!!!! Secuestraron a mi Sakura-chan!!!!!! –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En la oficina de la godaime estaban Sasuke y Naruto, sus caras reflejaban rabia por no haber podido hacer nada por ayudar a su amiga, pero sobre todo, el dolor por lo mismo. Bueno, todo era mas notorio en Naruto, pero cualquiera diría que Sasuke estaba extraño, mas "blando" de lo normal.

ahora si¿puede decirnos que esta pasando? – preguntó Sasuke recordando palabras anteriores de la godaime.

flash back...

en el hospital Sai estaba mal herido, justo por el pasillo vieron pasar a Tsunade corriendo hacia ellos...

¿donde está Sakura??? – preguntó desesperada

Ella... se la llevaron – dijo Naruto triste.

Díganme... ¿quienes fueron??? –

Sai solo dijo... "ellas se la llevaron" –

Ellas??... sabía que este día llegaría, pero no esperé que tan pronto... –

Fin del flash back...

¿que quiso decir con que sabía que esto pasaría?? –

¿quienes fueron los que se llevaron a Sakura-chan??? –

Ahh – suspiro – esta bien, se los diré, pero por favor no me vallan a interrumpir – dijo Tsunade

Hai –

Bueno, ustedes sabrán de la leyenda que existe sobre las Kunoichis de la flor?? –

Las Kunoichis legendarias que viven juntas en una aldea solo para mujeres... si, la conozco, pero... ¿que tiene que ver eso? – dijo Sasuke.

No es una leyenda –

Y ahora me dirá que Sakura es una de ellas... ja! – se burló el Uchija...

Así es... –

Que?!!! – gritó Naruto...

Esto tiene que ser una broma – dijo Sasuke.

No lo es. Cuando llegue a la aldea me pareció extraño el color de ojos y el cabello de Sakura, es único en la aldea... –

Eso es verdad –

Pues bien, yo estuve investigando... descubrí escritos secretos dejados por el anterior Hokage, eran sobre la aldea de la flor. Decían que ellas tenían por lo común cabellos o anaranjados, pelirrojos o rozados. Sus ojos verdes, sin excepción. –

Pero eso no dice que ella tenga que ser una de ellas –

No solo eso, todas ellas tiene una marca de nacimiento en su espalda... para las aldeanas comunes es una flor, pero para las de la realeza es el árbol completo como representación de que ellas son el sustento de la comunidad, pensé que ella no tendría eso, ya que para entrar a la escuela de medicina ninja se prohíben los tatuajes, y ella no tenía ninguno, pero... un día me tocó curarla después de una difícil misión y justo en su espalda estaba el símbolo del árbol del cerezo.. –

Sakura-chan es de la realeza!!! – dijo impresionado el rubio...

Además de que descubrí que ella fue adoptada por los Haruno. Así que mandé a una mujer ANBU a esa aldea, tardó unos meses en regresar, pero después me contó que las mujeres estaban buscando a su princesa que había sido abandonada por su madre en las puertas de una aldea. Pero creo que siguieron a la ninja y ahora vemos las consecuencias, han encontrado a su princesa y se la han llevado de vuelta a su aldea –

Tenemos que traerla de regreso – dijo fríamente Sasuke aparentando que no pasaba para el.

Es verdad!!! Tenemos que traer de vuelta a Sakura-chan!!! –

La traeremos, pero hasta que se recupere Sai, además tendrán que ir acompañados por las chicas –

Eh?? –

Hai, en esa aldea las mujeres pueden entrar aunque sean de otra aldea, pero solo de paso, mientras que los hombres tiene prohibido la entrada, a menos que estén bajo la protección de alguna mujer –

Entonces que me proteja Hinata-chan!!! – gritó Naruto.

Eso lo veremos, solo esperemos que Sai no tarde mucho en recuperarse... tenemos que traer a Sakura de regreso –

A lo que los dos chicos asintieron.

0o0o0o0o0

Una chica de cabellos rozados y ojos de jade despertó en una habitación extraña, era hermosa, llena de lujos, pero se sentía rara.

Trató de recordar lo que había pasado antes de caer inconsciente y fue donde recordó a un grupo de mujeres llevándola lejos de su aldea.

donde estoy??!!! – gritó, pero de pronto sintió como una presencia se acercaba.

Bienvenida a la aldea de la flor onne-chan –

Onne-chan???? –

Continuará...

KONICHIWA!!!! LECTORES!!!... espero que les esté gustando el fic...

Pero bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora.

Atte: tommy


	3. Chapter 3

La maldición...

By: tommy hiragizawa.

Los personajes no son míos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Anterior...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

donde estoy??!!! – gritó, pero de pronto sintió como una presencia se acercaba.

Bienvenida a la aldea de la flor onne-chan –

Onne-chan???? –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 3…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Cómo que Onee-chan??, yo no tengo hermanos, ni siquiera tengo familia – dijo desconcertada la peli-rosa.

Es una larga historia, pero, para que la puedas descubrir necesitas hablar primero con la reina madre – era la voz de un hombre la que hablaba.

¿reina madre? –

La madre de todas las kinoichis de la aldea, por así decirlo – dijo otra voz, esta vez era la voz de una chica.

Vístete hermana, la reina quiere hablar contigo lo mas pronto posible y revelar ante ti tu verdadero ser –

Mi verdadero ser… - susurró ella al verlos partir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

sai, tienes que recuperarte pronto – decía una rubia muy preocupada por su novio

sakura… no… no se la lleven - escuchó como este hablaba en sueños

sai… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, porque terminaste así?? –

es una larga historia que ni nosotros sabeos completa Ino-chan – dijo a su espalda Naruto que miraba con tristeza a su amigo.

Además, este tonto tiene la culpa por no proteger bien a sakura – dijo con rencor en la voz el uchija.

Y porque tendría el que protegerla?? – dijo la rubia.

Será porque le coquetea descaradamente??? –

"jajajaja, se ve que el plan que tienen estos está funcionando de maravilla, pero si este idiota se atreve a calumniar a mi novio le rompo el osico, no se como un día me pude enamorar de el" – se recriminó mentalmente la rubia.

Ah, si, pues será que ella se le ofrece – siguió con el juego que ella, naruto, sai y sakura tenían.

Ella no se le ofrece!!! – gritó desesperado

Podrían dejar de gritar, estamos en un hospital – dijo Naruto recordando que eso mismo les hubiera dicho su compañera de haber estado en el lugar.

Entonces, que pasó con sakura?? – preguntó mas calmada la rubia.

Fue secuestrada –

Como??, y que hacen aquí tan contentos?? –

Estamos desesperados, pero la hokage nos dijo que no podemos ir a buscarla hasta que Sai se recupere, es una misión peligrosa, mas si contamos con que se la llevaron las Kunoichis legendarias de la aldea de la flor –

Jajaja, no me hagas reír, esas mujeres no existen – se rió mientras veía sus rostros, que después de un rato de ver como estos si tomaban eso en serio dejo de reír – en verdad?? –

Hai, la hokage nos lo confirmó, además de que resulta que nuestra linda compañera tenía un secreto que nunca nos contó –

Para mi no tiene secretos – dijo confiada la yamanaka.

Entonces tu sabías que ella es adoptada –

Que???!!! – gritó desconcertada

Shhh… nosotros quedamos igual que tu cuando lo supimos, además de que ella es una de las kunoichis de esa aldea –

Pero… esto… no es posible… ella nunca me oculta nada –

Es porque ni ella lo sabía – dijo una voz en la puerta de la habitación, era una mujer de bello rostro y con largos cabellos castaños. – perdón por meterme en la conversación, mi nombre es Sakuno Haruno –

Usted es la madre de sakura –

Su madre adoptiva – confirmó ella – y como escucharon antes, ella no sabía que era adoptada, cuando preguntaba porque ella tenía el cabello de ese color, o por sus ojos nunca le dijimos nada, no queríamos que ella sufriera la realidad de que la encontramos en las puertas de la aldea cuando era pequeña, menos que se enterara de que cuando pequeña sellamos su verdadero poder para que no causara daños a la aldea –

Sellar?? – preguntó Sai que poco a poco se despertaba.

Tu debes ser Sai, mi hija habla mucho de ti – dijo saludando al joven en la cama.

Gracias señora, sabe que su hija es muy preciada para mi –

Lo se, para ella también significas mucho –

Pero, no cree que cuando ella se entere le reclamará que no le hayan dicho que era adoptada – dijo sasuke.

Lo creo, pero se que ella tiene un corazón enorme, que no se dejará vencer por la ira –

Eso lo sabemos – dijo la chica.

Como está eso de que sellaron su poder?? – dijo el rubio

Tú debes ser el portador del kyuby – dijo la mujer…

Tiene eso algo malo – dijo tomando como ofensa lo que la señora haruho dijo.

En absoluto, mi hija es tal y como tu -

Pero… que?? – dijo sorprendido

Aunque no lo crean cuando la encontramos pensamos que era una niña común y corriente, pero no lo es – suspiró – con el paso de las semanas nos dimos cuenta de su poder verdadero, y tuvimos miedo de que aumentara, ya que aún siendo una pequeña de no mas de 5 meses de nacida dejó muy mal a los mejores anbu que en ese tiempo teníamos, no se porque pero cuando yo la tome en mis brazos no me hizo nada, creemos que es porque tengo algún parecido con su verdadera madre, así que el hokage nos pidió que la adoptáramos –

Así que un poder oculto –

Mas bien una maldición –

Maldición –

Hai… -

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

bienvenida a casa hime-sama - dijo una mujer de apariencia joven sentada en el centro de una gran sala

hime-sama??, primero un tipo me dice hermana y ahora me dicen que soy una princesa??, que sigue ahora??, que soy una de las kunoichis legendarias de la aldea oculta de las Amazonas – se rió

como lo adivinaste?? – dijo desconcertada la mujer en aquel trono.

Pero si solo bromeaba – dijo ella sorprendida.

No deberías de bromear con eso querida, menos porque es tu verdadero ser –

Ya quieren decirme que es eso de mi verdadero ser??, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, vivo en la aldea oculta de Konoja y soy una de sus Kunoichis. – dijo la chica con firmeza.

No, tu pudiste haber sido nombrada Haruho Sakura por tus padres falsos, pero aquí, el hogar que te ha estado esperando durante años eres una Tsukino, la rama principal de la familia real –

Jajajaja, que buena broma… Naruto, Sai, ya pueden salir… si ayudaste a esto Sasuke me las pagaras –

No es ninguna broma querida, eres la princesa de esa aldea, al destinada –

Como que destinada, cada vez me confunden mas, me quiero ir a mi aldea –

Estas en tu aldea, mira tu espalda, que encuentras –

Mi piel, que quieres que vea?? – dijo burlona.

Nunca has visto que en ciertos momentos de peligro en tu espalda aparece algo –

No, solo recuerdo que tengo una marca de nacimiento, es una linda flor de cerezo, por eso mis padres me pusieron Sakura –

Y ese es tu nombre aquí también Sakura-hime –

Dejen de decirme Hime!!, debe de ser un error –

No es ningún error, hace mas de ¿Cuántos años eran?? – preguntó a su consejera

18 majestad –

Ah, si, 18 años una de nuestras mujeres salió de la aldea con la meta de concebir una hija, esa mujer era mi hija – dijo la mujer – cada mujer de esta aldea al cumplir sus 25 años tiene el derecho de salir a procrear, pero con al condición de que si son mujeres las mande de inmediato, y si tiene dos varones al nacer el segundo regresará a la aldea dejando con el padre a los hombres –

Que cruel –

No, es por bondad, sobre nosotras recae una maldición, que tu portas desde que tienes memoria –

Eh?? – dijo ella extrañada

Nuestra aldea en un principio no existía, pero aquí se quedaron grandes guerreros, que buscaban la paz. Pero un día todos los hombres se fueron, dejando a las mujeres aquí, nos pidieron que nos quedáramos, hasta nos encomendaron a nuestro dios, pero una de nosotras nos traicionó y salió de la aldea… -

Y que tiene que ver?? –

Los dioses de la aldea se enojaron con ella y como castigo ningún hombre solo puede entrar a la aldea, solo nosotras salir, pero con las condiciones que te dije antes, lo descubrimos duramente pero nos dimos cuenta a tiempo, para que nuestras mujeres no sufrieran los males de la maldición, que al mismo tiempo es un poder extraño –

Que… que es esta maldición?? –

Todo hombre por el que tu sientas un gran sentimiento morirá, cuando tu llegaste a tu aldea los hombres que te rescataron murieron uno por uno, ya que tu les tenías un gran miedo, pero el hokage de aquella aldea se dio cuenta a tiempo y con un complicado sello pudo controlar tu poder, pero ya se acaba el tiempo, ese sello no durará, mas porque cada vez se acerca mas el día en que tu destino se cumpla, el destino de reinar, y en ese momento todo aquel hombre que se te acerque morirá –

La pelirosa calló de rodillas al suelo… aquello no podía ser posible, aquello debía ser una mentira.

no… no es verdad –

es verdad, pero solo existe una solución –

y… ¿Cuál es?? –

que concibas un hijo de sangre completamente pura –

y como se supone que haré eso?? –

casándote conmigo – escuchó la voz del mismo chico que antes había estado con ella en el cuarto…

Continuará…

KONICHIWA!!!!... que tal va??

Espero que les esté gustando, me esfuerzo porque les agrade.

Pero bueno, les preparo muchas sorpresas, además espero que les parezca original la idea. Pero bueno, me despido.

Sin más que decir…

Atte: tommy 


End file.
